User talk:TwilightJokerHF1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Whitenoise page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 16:50, February 11, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) what is your favorite creepypasta Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I thought about a nice pun, but I've got to step back some time and leather other person take it. C; Red, molten plastic. (talk) 16:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) (sorry about the random messages. I'm feeling prone to mood swings) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Frown_Cat sorry, horror... i just had to. c: Red, molten plastic. (talk) 16:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (stalking you since 1999) Okay then. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 17:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 03:03, September 4, 2013 (UTC) i love horrer films Nethack Stuck-up-ness that is me http://nethack.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flame19 And a pending blog post about how I died 55 times now. Red, Molten Plastic (talk) 15:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Huh Haha, well that took me a while to guess, I have to admit.I suppose the title should have been an outright giveaway. I'll sum up what went on in my head for those fated 3 minutes: 1st few seconds: What is this I don't even. The seconds that followed: Nightcore... Why would that even remotely suggest. Halfway through the song, when I was actually listening: Oh Okay that is funny all right. So yes, I finally see what you did there. Here's one for you http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oS3c3hPnAlo&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoS3c3hPnAlo: I'm so sorry about that earlier I didn't see your message because of my unstable connection, I do apologize for the inconvenience ._. '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 16:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birfdaee Uhh, I tried to sum up one of your obsessions in a page, and uh, I didn't think of doctor who soon 'nuff. I know a penny's worth of soul eater so forgive me ;-; the symmetry guy is probably not near as cheery as illustrated. Also I'm officially out of lolcats AND jokes that sound at least a wee bit funny. Any who, happy birthday, you! :333 -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 05:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Heheh. No, not really. I have this, though: it's pretty cool. I like doing nice things for people on their birthdays. It mostly includes little kittens with captions. Also, your sig has got me depressed now. Is that song lyrics or something? Hey, I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to freak out at you. No, really, minus the all-caps and the long messages. I'm not going to go on about some sort of reason to be angry, because I've annoyed you enough. Your avatar is hardly a reason, though, so that's all I'll say in my defense. Forgive me, please? because I'm feeling pretty awful about it, and having a conscience is something that lets major transgressions (I just say that for 'sins', nowadays, I don't know why. It's a big word, and a great appropriation to my vocabulary) pass. I guess. I've seen too many movies and read too many books for my own good. I view people in general to be more forgiving than they are. How much? I'll never know. So here is me, hoping a long, sappy apology is goid enough. --Pari (the kid who can even sign in an apologetic way) ( ) :thanks a bunch, really. And to be fair, nobody get's cheesed off as much as me. It mught as well be a mental condition. :You have to reply to this. I don't care what you say, even if it's potato. I might come off as a little rude here, but yeah. You just have to. I haven't had a decent conversation with you in, :1...2...3... :whatever. Hell to mathematics. I need to tell you something. Please unblock Skycross Hey d00d It's been a long time too, almost didn't recognize you because of the name changed xD We should catch up some time soon xD '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 13:12, September 18, 2014 (UTC)